


Information

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Many Times Seto Kaiba Was In Debt To Joey Wheeler [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Direct Sequel to "Convention". Joey has his own way to get information.





	Information

Information

 

“I wish I could say seeing your face was a good thing, but it just makes me want to hit you.” Joey stated as he wiped the blood from his nose.

Seto scowled and hoped the blood wouldn’t get on his seats. Joey didn’t seemed bothered by it, however.

“When you called me, I assumed it had something to do with me or my company, not that you needed a damn Uber driver.” Seto growled as he drove off.

Joey scuffed, holding out a file for Seto to take. Instead, Seto eyed it.

“What is it?” he demanded.

“Only the names of the people who shot at your brother and I yesterday, no big deal.” Joey mocked, but Seto ripped the folder from his hand.

“How did you get this?” he demanded.

“I have my ways and you have your’s. You throw a lot of money around and I throw some fists. Either way, I got it.” Joey muttered as he picked at the dirt and blood under his nails.

Seto growled. He had been ripping apart everything he could to get the names and, while they had gotten the minor characters, they had absolutely nothing on who had planned it or why. Roland hadn’t even been able to get him that information. 

“Any idea who hired them?” Seto asked.

“Hammer. From what one guy told me, he was pissed as hell about your brother dismissing his big panel and hired some bozo to take him out. Still not sure about the picture and how that ties in.” Joey admitted.

“And what about you?” Seto asked curiously.

“Apparently, he didn’t know I was in the same car. He was furious about it, though I don’t get why. I was just as rude, if not worse.” Joey muttered, rolling his eyes.

“He’s been trying to go behind our backs and get you in his sponsorship for years.” Seto explained and Joey blinked.

“Is that why he was staring at me?” Joey asked.

Seto grit his teeth. Mokuba had told him about the uncomfortable look Hammer had given Joey and he didn’t like it at all.

“One of many. He is a very gross man. He’s been hitting on me for years.” Seto said and Joey made a face.

“Ugh no. Even I have standards.” Joey crossed his arms and then hissed.

“Low ones.” Seto replied and Joey just scowled.

“True, I do put up with your crap, so I guess I have really low standards.” Joey snorted.

Seto was about to comment back when Joey’s phone rang. Joery answered and Seto was pleased to see the phone was the one he had gotten him.

“Yeah?” Joey answered.

He seemed to be listening to something before just hanging up. He sat up a bit.

“Take a left up here.” Joey said pointing.

“I thought I was taking you back to your apartment?” Seto scowled, but turned anyway.

“We are, but first I have to pick something up.” Joey answered.

They pulled up in front of an old shop and Joey was quick to hop out.

“Just wait here, ok?” Joey said and Seto rolled his eyes.

He sat there for about ten minutes, highly annoyed when Joey finally did walk out. Well, more like limped out. He definitely didn’t have that before. He slid into the car with a hiss and handed over another file.

“There you go, last piece.” Joey muttered.

“Piece?” Seto asked.

“Drive and we’ll talk.” Joey said and they sped off.

“Hammer’s cousin went to rehab with your main guy. They are all connected through that.” Joey said nodding.

Seto was startled, but a quick glance inside told him it was true. Such a minor thing and it was the key the whole time. He glanced at Joey and frowned. Joey looked beat to hell and back.

“What did you have to do to get this information?” Seto asked and Joey glanced at him.

“Just called on some old friends.” Joey said simply.

It was definitely more than that, but Seto let him have his secrets for now.

“So what’s your big plan now, Money-bags? I mean I can’t imagine you are going to let him get away with this.” Joey questioned.

Seto already had a plan forming, but kept that to himself. When he said nothing, Joey just rolled his eyes. 

“Just drop me off at my apartment.” Joey muttered.

When they got there, they were startled to find people outside and police tape up. Joey and Seto both got out, curious. Walking up to the tape, Joey grabbed an officer’s attention.

“What happened here?” Joey asked.

“Drug deal gone wrong, looks like.” he said as they brought the body out.

“Room 35C?” Joey asked and the officer looked at him.

“Eeyup. Looks like Hash finally got his comeuppance.” the man said and then walked off.

“He was murdered?” Seto asked and Joey shrugged.

“Probably, but doubt they will ever catch who did it.” Joey stated.

“Is that so?” Seto questioned.

“Sure, he’s like the fourth one to die here this year. They didn’t catch the other three, so probably not gonna even bother with this one.” Joey said softly.

Seto glanced around and then sighed.

“Looks like you aren’t getting in any time soon.” Seto said moving back towards the car. 

Joey just stood there, looking at him funny.

“Are you coming, Mutt?” Seto snapped and Joey quickly got back in the car.

“Where are we going?” he questioned.

“Back home. You will stay with us for the night.” Seto replied.

Joey looked startled, but relaxed a bit. Admittedly, it was better than sleeping in the park like he had planned to after seeing the tape.

“I guess that works.” Joey muttered, leaning against the window and closing his eyes.

Seto smirked as he drove.


End file.
